Silence
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Larxene refuses to stop talking, Zexion has to find a way to shut her up..


**Title: **_Silence_

**Summary: **_Larxene refuses to stop talking, Zexion has to find a way to shut her up.._

* * *

"This is so boring!" Larxene dropped her head down on the table, "That kid is sure taking his sweet time!" 

Marluxia shrugged, "Sora should be here anytime soon, be patient." he opened a portal and left.

"But you _know_ I'm not a patient person!" she whined again.

Zexion shook his head in annoyance and went back to reading, couldn't she just follow Marluxia?

Finally, it was silent in the library, Larxene probably left..nope, she was still there, sulking.

"He better be useful to us.." she sulked, "Or I'm gonna go crazy.."

Zexion didn't respond, if he would just ignore her, she would have no reason to continue her endless whining.

And it seemed to work, Larxene hadn't said anything for a while, Zexion sighed happily, finally...silence...

But the silence was quickly broken by Larxene again, who was now tapping her fingers on the table.

Zexion stared at her fingers for a moment, god..did she really have nothing better to do than to annoy him?

"Damn!" Larxene stood up and kicked the table, "Why the hell can't he hurry up?!"

"Will you shut up for at least ten seconds?!" Zexion had enough of this..she really had to shut up now..before _he _became crazy.

Larxene smirked slightly, this wasn't a good sign..this wasn't a good sign at all..

"Aw, am I bothering you?" she sat back down and leaned over the table.

"Yes!" he rubbed his temples before going back to reading, he just had to ignore her..she'd grow tired of it soon enough and find something else to do.

"Back off Larxene." Vexen silently stepped into the room, "You're acting like a child."

"Hmpf! At least I don't act like a stuck up old man!" Larxene spat back.

"Shut up!"

"No, _you _shut up!"

Zexion sighed, "Can I help you Vexen?"

Vexen gave Larxene one more evil glare before turning to Zexion, "Yes, I need to discuss something with you and Lexaeus."

Zexion nodded, "I'll meet you there." he put the book down and opened a portal to the basement.

Vexen did the same.

Larxene's mouth dropped open, "It's really rude to just leave me here!" she gritted her teeth, god, that Vexen was so annoying..

"Fine." she sat back down on the table.

---

After a while, Zexion returned to the library, his mouth dropped open when he saw that Larxene was _still _there.

She turned slightly when she heard someone enter the room, "What did he want? Discuss what an asshole he is?" she smirked slightly.

"No." Zexion sat back down and sighed, "Don't you have anything else to do?"

Larxene shrugged, "Why? Do you want me gone?"

"Yes." Zexion answered, there was no reason to lie, yes, he wanted her gone.

"Too bad!" Larxene sat back in her chair, "I'm not going anywhere."

"What a suprise.." Zexion whispered under his breath.

Larxene stood up and paced through the room, "What if Sora doesn't even show up?"

Zexion closed his eyes, he gave up..

"I mean, how can we be sure that he'll even show up here?"

"He'll show up.."

"How can you be sure?"

"Larxene, shut up!"

Larxene smirked, "Why don't you _make _me?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "_Make _you?"

Larxene nodded, "That's the only thing you _can _do, Zexy."

Zexion shrugged, Zexy? He hated it when people called him that.

"You just want someone to fight with." Zexion said, getting back to his book.

"Exactly!" Larxene said, "At least I have something to do then."

"Forget it."

Larxene sighed, "Alright then.."

"..."

"How long do you think it'll take before Sora is our toy?"

Zexion sighed desperately and grabbed his book, he quickly opened a portal to his own room..he had to get away..away from Larxene.

---

"Finally!" Zexion called when he arrived in his room, his nice, _silent_, room.

He sat down on a chair and did what he had wanted to do all day, read his book in peace.

"You think I'm letting you go that easily?"

Zexion stopped reading..he stared blankly at the wall in front of him..impossible..it was impossible that she had followed him here.

Larxene giggled softly when she saw Zexion's annoyed face, "You're hilarious, Zexy!"

"Just..shut up.." he said, rubbing his temples.

"I told you before, you're going to have to _make _me shut up."

Zexion put his book down and stood up, "Fine."

He slowly walked towards her, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

Larxene's entire body tensed up, she hadn't seen _this _coming..

They stayed like that for a few seconds,before Zexion broke the kiss and went back to his book.

Larxene opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say..

She nervously scratched the back of her head and teleported to her own room.

Zexion smirked, "Finally..silence.."

* * *

_This was a oneshot, made for Final Passion, who gave me the right answer in a contest!_

_I hope you liked it:)_


End file.
